User blog:DemonisAOH/Moria Alina, Chapter 32: Demonis, Extended Edition
Demonis Alternate Dimension Shade: Well not that my aunt is gone, I want to prove I can take you down myself. H.: I won't lose, Shade. I have never lost. Moria: We have never lost. Ever. Not even to Barodius. Shade: He is nothing compared to me. Izzy: Oh really? Moria: Not now, Izzy. This is my fight, not yours. Izzy: Fine. Girls, stand down. (Marea and Leila fly to Izzy's side) Take him down, Moria. Moria: Of course, my dear friend. Shade: Are you sure you want to see my true power? Moria: As always. I never want to beat an opponent who is giving less than their all. Shade: *smirks* (the entire dimension begins to shift) Izzy: The hell? Shade: (sends out a black spark that turns the entire dimension black) This ... is my true power. I AM THE DEMONIS WARLORD! Eve's Dimension Eve: (sitting on her throne, piecing together an unknown Bakugan) Well Shade, it looks like you are going to pull out all the stops. Kill her. Razen Titan: (lets out a massive battle cry) Dreadeon: (begins banging on the cage he is in) Eve: Oh calm down. You will have your shot at her. Sheath: I hope they do. Senterra: … meh. Shade is just a moron. Aqua: DUUUUUUUUUUUUUH. Pyro: Sister, we ALL know this. Gaia: We knew this from the day we were born. Eve: ENOUGH about your idiot brother, children. Let’s watch how he gets beaten senseless this time. Senterra: Ugh. Fine. Demonis Dimension Round One Shade: Are you prepared? Moria: Never been more prepared in my life. RISE, HAOS STRIKEFLIER! H.: (flies straight up in the air) I will end you, Shade. Shade: I beg to differ. Moria: You and what army? Shade: FALL, DEMONIS DREADEON AND DEMONIS RAZEN TITAN! Moria: Oh hell. H.: Moria … you just HAD to ask, didn’t you? Izzy: Not her fault. VS. Dreadeon: (lets out a screech that sounds like nails on a chalk board) Razen Titan: (screams so loudly, it can be compared to immense thunder) Shade: THIS IS THE DEMONIS WARLORD IN ALL HIS GLORY! H.: Oh ... hell ... o_o Moria: Ability Activate, Godspeed. H.: (multiplies and begins zipping around at lightning speed) Shade: DEMONIS NECROSIS! Dreadeon: (activates, and uses pinpoint lasers to shoot all of H.'s copies out of the sky) Shade: AND DEMONIS NECROMANCER! Razen Titan: (opens his top mouth and spits out a clone H.) : ... (lunges towards H., hits her out of the sky, and dissolves with a smirk) H.: (hits the ground) GAAAAH! Moria: H.! Shade: Round one is mine. H.: (reverts to pod form) Ugh … that hurt … Round Two Moria: Well now. STAND, HAOS STRIKEFLIER! H.: (appears in a puff of white smoke) Shade: HA! Marea: whaaaaaaaaaat? Shade: DEMONIS DELTRA! (puts his hand in the air, and a huge missile fires straight at H.) H.: O_O (dodges) Shade: Tisk tisk. You FAIL! H.: (gets hit anyway) O_O (begins coughing up blood) Moria: H.! NO! Shade: And Demonis Crusher. (makes gravity 100 times heavier) H.: (falls to the ground, helpless) Shade: Demonis Mountain. (makes a massive mountain grow under H.) Now. Dreadeon: (flies up the mountain, slashes H. mercilessly, and then backs off) Razen Titan: (appears in the sky, and fires a massive energy ball at H., blowing her into ball form, and destroying the mountain) H.: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Moria: NO! Shade: Well now. How about an audience? Round 3 Moria: What do you mean? Shade: (claps) Aqua: (appears with the others) Ugh. WHY are you so annoying, Shade? Senterra: Because he is the weakling of the children. Pyro: Pfft. He is pretty good, give him that much Gaia: HA! You make me laugh, Pyro. Sheath: Enough. Stop picking on Shade or I will kill all of you slowly. Shade: Nice to see you two, my dear siblings. Moria: Why ... did you bring them here? Shade: Why not? Izzy: Get them out of here. Senterra: We are just here to watch our brother ultimately fail. Sheath: You may be, but Pyro and I are here to watch him do what he does best. Gaia: Make a fool of himself? Pyro: -_-" No, destroying everything in sight. Shade: Enough talk, Moria, may this be our last dance. Moria: As you wish. H., LET'S DO THIS! H.: I don't know how much more I can take ... Moria: BATTLE GEAR BOOST, BARIAS GEAR! Shade: Ah ah aaaah. Demonis Pulse. (H.'s gear falls off) Moria: Wonderful. Shade: Demonis NUKE! H.: WHAT?! Shade: (makes a huge ball of Demonis and fires it at H.) H.: (takes the hit, and hits the ground with such force, it knocks her head piece off) o_o Shade: (grows pure black wings and flies into the sky) Moria: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! Razen Titan: (roars and disappears) Senterra: Wonderful, he is using THIS. Dreadeon: (screeches and melts) Gaia: END IT ALREADY! Shade: I am about to make it so you wish you were never even born. Moria: You could never do that. I have never been afraid of anything in my life, not even death. You are NOTHING compared to what I have gone through, so give it your best shot. Shade: Give up. Moria: NEVAR! Izzy: Bish please. Moria NEVER gives up. Shade: DEMONIS ARMAGEDDON! (Dreadeon, Razen Titan, AND Shade fire at H.) Moria: (jumps out in front of H. and takes the blow) Izzy: MORIA! Marea: O_O IDIOT! H.: O_O MORIA! Moria: (dissolving) Thank you all. Izzy: MORIA! NO! Shade: o_o no ... I will NOT LET IT END LIKE THIS! Moria: Too late. Take care of my son. (disappears completely) Shade: ... I ... need to go think. (disappears) Sheath: o_o SHADE! (disappears with the others) Eve's Dimension Eve: Well look who we have here. Hello, nephew. Shade: I can’t believe you made me do that. Eve: Well I did. Shade: I hope you are happy. Pyro: Oh enough, Shade. You did your mission. Sheath: And did it well. Eve: Don't worry, she is still alive. I chained her to life. She can't die. Gaia: EXCUSE me? I thought we were going to kill her! Senterra: Enough out of you, Gaia. Shade: ... I have a brawler to protect. Goodbye. (disappears) Vestal Moria: (walking around in Spectra's lab) Well Spectra, I'm back. Spectra: I see Shade took you out in that dimension. Moria: (sits on a counter) Yep. Spectra: I trust you will look over Rayne and Sarah like you said you would. Moria: The rings keep them together through me. Of course. Spectra: Well enjoy. I will keep a room clean for you. It's not like you have a body or anything. Moria: Thank you. (disappears) Neathia Throne Room Moria: Hey there Serena. How are you? Serena: Oh hello, Moria. I am doing fine. Shade got to you? Moria: Spectra told you, didn't he? Serena: I take it you want to see Sarah and Corbin? Moria: Yes. I will find them. Serena: Go ahead. Moria: So which doors are theirs? Serena: (facepalm) Wow Moria. I thought you knew this place more than that. Moria: Well I don’t exactly live here. Serena: Good point. Well their rooms are right beside mine, and I am going to bed, so just follow me. Moria: Fine. Sarah's Room Moria: (writing a note) I hope she understands that I only mean the best for her. Ingram: Of course she does. Now go be with your son. Moria: Well I just want to make sure Sarah and Rayne end up together like I planned for them. Ingram: That is not important right now. Moria: Like hell it isn’t. If a unit can’t be effective together, they will ultimately fail. Ingram: True. Now go be with your son. You don’t have much time left here, so you need as much with him as you can get. Moria: (signs the note) I will. Corbin's Room Moria: Thank you, Shade. Shade: You are welcome. I will take care of him with my life. Moria: I understand Eve wasn’t too happy. Shade: I really do not care. Moria: Ha, she just wants her way. Shade: True. Moria: I hope I didn't throw that brawl for no reason. Shade: You didn't. I swear. Moria: Good. Shade: Well I will be off to sleep now. (closes and locks) Moria: Wow Shade. Sleep well then. (leans over Corbin) I love you. (kisses his forehead and disappears in a wisp of air) Epilogue Moria is still alive. She travels through the cosmos looking over all Bakugan, and works with Eve in the invention of new Bakugan. She is also a goddess in many myths, known for her healing capabilities as well as her kindness. Moria Alina, the woman who turned from a normal Gundalian woman, to an Empress in disguise, to a ghost, to a goddess and legend. This has been her story. Thank you for reading. Category:Blog posts